Bath time
by SMRU
Summary: .:Reto "Lista":. .:Sasusaku, One-shot:. Sakura abrió la puerta del baño sin saber por qué, y ver a Sasuke dormido en la bañera la descolocó por completo. -¿Qué haces durmiendo en la bañera?


**¡Hooola! Vengo a traeros algo que ha salido de una serie de "prompts" que Haiku Kimura y yo estamos escribiendo de diferentes fandoms (más información en mi profile). El reto es hacer aparecer una frase estúpida en un fic con sentido (la mayoría, obviamente, acaban siendo de humor). Para ésta frase elegí a mi OTP, porque es con los que más fácilmente puedo desarrollar algo complicado y porque ver a Sasuke en esa situación me pareció malsanamente divertido. No quiero extenderme mucho aquí, así que... ¡Que comiencen los datos!**

**Autor: **SMRU

**Title: **Bath time (Hora del baño).

**Prompt: **"¿Qué haces durmiendo en la bañera?"

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Rate:** T (casi M, ¡cuidado!)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo el argumento. Pero, como siempre, se lo cedo a Kishimoto gustosa.

**Notas: **Ay, qué bien me lo he pasado escribiendo estos fics en clase. Muchas gracias a Haiku por hacerme la vida más feliz. Eres la mejor cuñada que alguien podría querer. La historia está situada ya en Konoha, con los personajes teniendo unos 18 años (no vayamos a fomentar la pederastia... ¿no? ehehehe), Sasuke ha vuelto y todo el rollo. No contiene spoilers.

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Bath time**

Tal vez era precipitado llamar a aquel apartamento "casa", pero Sasuke debería acostumbrarse. Abrió la puerta y trató de encender la luz, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía no había pagado la primera cuota. Soltó una maldición y activó el sharingan instintivamente para ver mejor en la oscuridad mientras se dirigía al vacío y desolado comedor, donde sólo había unas cuantas cajas aún sin desembalar. La misión les había pillado por sorpresa, por lo que él no había sido capaz de terminar de mudarse… Apenas había podido empezar. La mayoría de sus cosas aún estaban en casa de Naruto. No tenía luz, pero al menos tenía agua caliente que le permitiría darse una ducha para quitarse la sensación de suciedad de encima. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Rebuscó entre los cajones de la cocina hasta que encontró un paquete de pequeñas velas que había sido abandonado allí por los antiguos inquilinos y que había visto cuando compró la casa. Las cogió y las llevó hasta el comedor, apartó el plástico que cubría la mesa y las colocó allí. Torció la boca al darse cuenta de que no habia cerillas.

Concentró un poco de chakra en su boca y sopló suavemente, como si quisiera apagar la llama que aún no existía, hasta que su katon le dio vida. Sonrió de medio lado, y Sakura dejó escapar una risita detrás de él.

Sasuke se giró y le indicó a la chica que dejara los boles de ramen que habían comprado en el Ichiraku encima de la mesa. Naruto se había quedado dormido en la barra del puesto mientras esperaban a que los sirvieran, y Kakashi se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa. Así pues, su plan de cena en equipo se había visto reducido a una cena en _pareja_.

Sasuke frenó en seco cualquier movimiento y parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. En su cabeza, la palabra "pareja" danzaba sin significado, tan sólo abrumándolo. Alzó la vista del tazón de ramen -que había dejado ya de humear- y se encontró con Sakura. Esta sorbía sus fideos, llevándoselos a la boca con los palillos. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Y allí estaba, en su casi casa, cenando con él a solas.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo, dejando la mente en blanco, hasta que se terminó el contenido del tazón. Cuando volvió a centrarse en su compañera de equipo, la descubrió curioseando las paredes vacías del comedor a la luz de las dos velas.

-Es algo pequeña. -Observó él.-

Ella lo miró desde el fondo de sus cansados y profundos ojos verdes.

-Es acogedora. -Sakura se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al ventanal por el que se salía al balcón desde el que se contemplaba toda la villa de Konoha. La luz de una farola le iluminó el rostro lo suficiente como para ver que estaba agotada. Se giró para mirarlo mientras él la escrutaba, y Sasuke se vio obligado a apartar la vista.- ¿Puedo fisgar un poco antes de irme?

-Claro. No es que haya mucho que… fisgar.

Con una nueva risita, la pelirrosa enfiló el pasillo. Sasuke la siguió, observando sus reacciones. Ella abrió la puerta del baño y silbó al ver la bañera.

-Guau. Es enorme. Creo que podría dormir en ella.

Él no dijo nada. Su compañera salió del cuarto y se dirigió al final del pasillo.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la que iba a ser la habitación de Sasuke y sintió envidia al ver la amplitud del dormitorio. Era casi el doble de grande que el suyo, al igual que la cama.

-Siempre he querido dormir en una cama de matrimonio, pero creo que no cabría en mi cuarto. -Pasó una mano por el plástico que la cubría para protegerla del polvo y lo apartó un poco. Se sentó en el hueco libre y botó un par de veces, acariciando las mantas.- Vaya, es muy cómoda.

Sasuke asintió, algo incómodo. Era la primera vez que una mujer se sentaba en su cama. Una risa algo zorruna sonó en su cabeza, pero se vio interrumpida por unos quedos golpes que provenían del salón. El moreno frunció el ceño y volvió a la sala. No tardó en identificar el sonido como alguien llamando con los nudillos a la puerta. La abrió extrañado, preguntándose si podría ser Naruto intentando recuperar a su Sakura-chan.

Sin embargo, al otro lado tan sólo había una mujer bajita y enjuta, con los ojos casi cerrados y ciegos y el pelo cano. Le sonreía, y Sasuke no tardó en reconocerla.

-Akiyoshi-san.

-¡Sasuke-chan! Me pareció oírte hablar cuando has entrado por el portal. -La señora Akiyoshi era su casera, y vivía dos pisos más abajo en el edificio. Era una mujer afable y familiar, y lo había tratado con mucho cariño. Demostró una vez más aquel extraño afecto alzando la bandeja tapada que llevaba.- Había hecho unos bollos rellenos para desayunar mañana, pero he pensado que a lo mejor tenías hambre ahora.

-No tenía por qué molestarse. -Aquellos gestos de amabilidad le resultaban ajenos a Sasuke. Sin embargo, cogió la bolsa, incapaz de resistirse al olor de la comida.- Gracias.

-¿Quieres que mañana te ayude a terminar la mudanza?

-No, gracias -pensaba pasarse el día entero durmiendo-, ya tengo ayuda.

La resabiada mirada de la mujer se dirigió al interior de la casa. Sasuke siguió la dirección de su vista y la descubrió enfocando los dos boles de ramen en la mesa, con las velas. Las mochilas de ambos yacían en el suelo. Recordó a Sakura en su habitación y se dio cuenta de que era con _ella_ con quien hablaba cuando entraron en el edificio. Volvió a mirar a Akiyoshi-san y se sonrojó.

-No es…

-Oh, no me des explicaciones. Eres joven y estás en tu casa. -La mujer se despidió, pero antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras lo miró de nuevo.- Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Sakura-san. Dile que soy la de la gripe permanente.

Cuando la figura de la mujer desapareció, Sasuke cerró la puerta confuso. Dejó los bollos en la cocina y volvió a su habitación, pensando en la manera más educada de insinuarle a Sakura que ya era hora de que se fuera a su casa. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio convencido, pero su boca se quedó medio abierta sin llegar a pronunciar ningún sonido.

La pelirrosa estaba tumbada en su cama de medio lado, con la mejilla apoyada en la mano, durmiendo plácidamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y le iluminaba el rostro, tranquilo, sereno, _hermoso_.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas y se apoyó en ella para calmarse. Terminó por concluir que necesitaba dormir. El cansancio le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Maldijo el momento en el que retrasó la compra del sofá. Tendría que dormir en el suelo con su saco, como había hecho todos los días anteriores en la misión. Cuando por fin pensaba que podría dormir cómodamente…

Se dirigía al comedor cuando la puerta del baño llamó su atención. Se asomó al interior y la gran bañera se presentó ante sus ojos como la salvación. Pensando durante unos instantes lo ridículo que era el asunto, volvió a por su saco y lo extendió en la bañera. Se metió dentro, sintiéndose jodidamente estúpido, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba cómodo.

Tan cómodo que no tardó en quedarse dormido, pensando en que Sakura siempre tenía razón. Maldita Sakura. Sakura…

Sakura se despertó y lo primero que notó era que no estaba en su cama. Luego le llegó un agradable olor, mezclado con el hedor a polvo y a cerrado. Se incorporó y recordó dónde estaba. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en la cama de Sasuke cuando éste había ido a abrir la puerta. Rezó para que sólo hubieran sido unos segundos y él siguiera hablando en la puerta. Aguzó el oído, pero no le llegó ningún sonido. Tragando saliva, se puso en pie y salió del cuarto. Se quedó quieta, escuchando atentamente, pero de nuevo, sólo silencio.

Comenzó a andar hacia el comedor, pero a medio camino detectó la puerta del baño abierta. Era un detalle nimio, pero no pudo evitar mirar dentro. Sus ojos tardaron unos instantes en adaptarse a la oscuridad, pero acabó distinguiendo la figura que había en la bañera. Sin poder creérselo, se quedó de pie junto a ella. Sasuke notó su presencia, pues comenzó a despertarse.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo la bañera?

Aún en la oscuridad, detectó que él se había quedado sin habla, mientras sus mejillas se imbuían de color y todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la vergüenza. Sakura no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras él se apresuraba a salir del saco de dormir.

-No tiene gracia. Eres tú la que se ha quedado dormida en mi cama.

Fue el turno de Sakura de sonrojarse, aunque no pudo dejar de reír ante lo cómico de la situación de su compañero.

-Perdona. No quería hacerlo. -Quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, trató de controlarse.- Ya me voy.

Sasuke asintió y se puso en pie para salir de la bañera. Pero al alzar un pie, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló hacia atrás. Sakura extendió instintivamente un brazo para agarrarlo y el moreno se aferró a él, pero la fuerza de la caída y su propio peso precipitaron a Sakura al interior de la bañera sobre él.

Lo primero que sintió Sasuke fue un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, que por suerte se había visto amortiguado por el saco de dormir. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para centrarse en el dolor, ya que el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo a horcajadas copaba cada rincón de su mente. Sus neuronas se revolucionaron al notar las caderas de su compañera sobre las suyas y sus hormonas entraron en ebullición y boicotearon cualquier pensamiento racional que su cerebro intentara articular. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y Sasuke sintió su aliento cerca, muy cerca. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y pudo ver con claridad a la pelirrosa, arrebolada hasta las orejas y padeciendo los mismos síntomas que él. Ella notó su repentino calor y dejó escapar una exclamación. Estaba a punto de disculparse y apartarse de él cuando Sasuke alzó un brazo y lo enredó en sus cabellos para empujar su cabeza hacia la suya, mientras con el otro brazo mantenía sus cuerpos pegados con fuerza. No fue capaz siquiera de esperar la respuesta de Sakura. En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto invadió con la lengua la boca de Sakura, cuyo cuerpo se laxó al instante, rindiéndose ante sus movimientos. Tímidamente al principio, comenzó a corresponder al beso, siempre dominado por el Uchiha. La mano de éste bajó de su cadera y apretó con fuerza uno de sus glúteos, haciendo gemir a Sakura. Sasuke maldijo interiormente y atrapó el labio inferior de Sakura entre sus dientes. Teniendo su boca aprisionada, liberó su cabeza del agarre y llevó esa mano también a sus caderas, apretándolas contra las suyas. Su cuerpo había reaccionado rápidamente a la situación, y Sakura lo notó perfectamente, presionando su bajo vientre. Disolvió el contacto entre sus labios un instante para recuperar el aire que había perdido ante la sorpresa. Sasuke aprovechó para observarla y casi comenzar a devorarla con la mirada. Ambos notaban las mejillas ardiendo y todo el cuerpo palpitante, sacudiéndose y pidiendo volver a la actividad.

-Vamos a la cama. -La voz de Sasuke sonaba grave, gutural, y jodidamente excitante.-

-¿Qué?

Sasuke la apretó de nuevo contra él, haciéndole notar su miembro duro entre las piernas.

-Que vamos a la cama. La he pagado y pienso usarla bien. Menos mal que es grande.

Sakura supo que se refería a la cama, pero su mente voló hacia otra parte, un poco más abajo. Sonrió pícaramente.

-También tienes una bañera bastante grande.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, gruñó su nombre y se lanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios. Recuperó el saco de debajo de ellos y lo tiró fuera de la bañera. Alargó la mano y abrió el grifo del agua caliente mientras con la otra ya empezaba a desnudar a Sakura.

* * *

**¡Wii! ¿has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué te ha parecido? Aquí abajo me lo dices y me haces feliz n.n**


End file.
